


All is Fair in Love and War

by seoulsunset



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Demigods, Demigods in Modern Day University, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, One Confident Gay and One not so Confident Gay, Pining, Psychology Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulsunset/pseuds/seoulsunset
Summary: There's a new girl in their college, Sana, the daughter of Ares. As the daughter of Athena, Jihyo has no business with her whatsoever. Except for the fact that Sana is kind, gentle, and a total sweetheart—nothing like a supposed descendant of one of the most aggressive gods in history. So sorry mom, but Jihyo thinks she's slowly but surely falling for the daughter of the god of war. Of course, it's not always that simple.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO HAPPY ABOUT TWICETOBER
> 
> this has been sitting in my drafts for so long so I kind of wanted to post this today because OMG TWICE IS COMING BACK ON OCTOBER 26!!!!!! IM SO HAPPY <3
> 
> enjoy!

Wisdom and intelligence.

That was what the goddess Athena was known for.

While Jihyo was only a demigod — her mother being the goddess Athena herself, and her father, a mere human — Jihyo was, without a doubt, a symbol of wisdom, strength, and courage, just like what her mother was recognized for.

The way she carried herself alone was enough to show everyone whose blood runs through her veins.

In a world where demigods are now accepted to society, provided that they keep themselves in check and actually made an effort to aid humanity, Jihyo was treated as normally as any other human as she went to university. In her chosen college, there were exactly three other demigods in here — Nayeon, _daughter of Apollo_ , Dahyun, _daughter of Artemis_ , and Tzuyu, _daughter of Aphrodite_.

In a way, it was quintessential for them to form a little group of friends. A special club where the only pass you’ll need is to have magical powers running through your veins that refuse to manifest in the mortal world, with a sprinkle of some mommy or daddy issues along the way, and then you’re guaranteed to be a member of the club the four of half-bloods had formed. But they were all from different courses, and only really got to meet once in a while. So it came as a complete surprise to Jihyo when she was the last to find out about the latest news.

“What?” She stopped typing on her laptop when Tzuyu sat across her and told her the news, her lips pulled into a gloating smile. They were now in some café near the university, Jihyo was working on her stupid history paper when Tzuyu walked in by herself, and decided to bother Jihyo while she waited for her next class. “There’s a new demigod?”

“Yup!” She pops out as she nods. Tzuyu also takes a sip of her caramel macchiato before she proceeds with her story. “My demigod brother, Taehyung, you know from that other school two towns away, told me she’ll be transferring here by next week.” She raises her eyebrows in exaggeration, as if she was sharing the latest juicy gossip. “Apparently, she’s a daughter of Ares.”

_Ares, huh?_

While the demigods themselves try their best to stray away from prejudices, everyone knows that there are indeed some preconceived notions about the half-blood kids with regards to who their parents are. Just like Tzuyu, who was without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in their university. The moment they hear that she’s a demigod, the first thing they all assume is that she is indeed the daughter of the goddess of beauty.

Not that they are mistaken, all children of Aphrodite are blessed with unequivocal beauty by their very own mother herself.

She wonders, though, sometimes, what people say about her. Do they expect her to be smart and wise just like her mother? Did they expect her to be as witty and clever as the goddess herself? Sometimes, she thinks they do. If the amount of times people vote her as president and club leader has anything to go by.

_But, I’m not. I’m just Jihyo. I’m not my mother._

If Jihyo herself was indeed somehow annoyed at all these judgments about her, it should be shameful for her to think _this_ way. _This_ being Jihyo, deciding that it was for the best that she avoids the new demigod.

It’s nothing personal. Everyone just knows that Ares and Athena are both opposing sides of the spectrum. While they both are known for being deities for war and battle, there’s definitely a difference in the way they hold a knife. Ares was more violent and cruel, his use of his skills showed everyone exactly who the god of war is. Meanwhile Athena liked to battle using her wit. She was clever, and she mostly used the art of trickery. While they were both intelligent with their strategies, there’s no denying that Athena and Ares approached war that didn’t necessarily conform with each other.

Add to the fact that Ares wasn’t exactly the teacher’s favorite, while Athena was basically the star student of the century in Olympus, and well, things between them are _rough._

And if Jihyo somehow resembled her mother’s tactics, then she was afraid of meeting someone that took over Ares’ bloody ways.

“I heard her name was Sana.” Tzuyu picks on every one of her nails as if she doesn’t have them polished almost every week. “Taehyung says Sana is really cool though.”

 _Cool._ Sure, a daughter of the god of war was _cool._

She files their conversation at the back of her mind as Tzuyu proceeds to whine about her long time crush. Some girl in the dance department, _Mina was her name, Jihyo thinks,_ who looked like an elegant swan everytime she danced on her feet. Her mind was only half-focused. Again, she had a paper to focus on that was much more important.

Maybe she kept that conversation too far behind her head, that she completely forgets that today was Monday, and today was a new week.

Jihyo only gets reminded of this fact once she enters the Psychology building, and feels the force of a new aura in the air that was _completely_ foreign.

It’s a demigod thing — every single one of them had a special aura that only the half-bloods themselves could absorb. Jihyo knew the auras of Tzuyu, a sweet and mushy feeling, of Dahyun who was more gentle and tender, and of Nayeon who was more glamorous like she was the star of the show. 

One time, when she asked about her own aura, Dahyun told her that her’s was very calm with hints of rapidness. Just like a waterfall in the midst of a silent forest.

What she was completely unprepared for, though, was the aura of fierceness that permeated the air. It wasn’t aggressive, it was simply so strong that Jihyo could feel it rolling in waves. She had never encountered anyone with this aura, and it made it so easy for her to immediately pinpoint the direction to where it came from.

Bubblegum pink hair swayed as she cat-walked down the hall like a goddamn model. The crowd parts as she walked past them, because one, everyone took a moment to gawk at her, for she was _indeed_ a sight that was absolutely pleasing to eyes. And two, maybe because, by now, everyone has heard of the new demigod in town. Without even trying, the supposed daughter of Ares walks like she was preparing for battle, a dangerous glint in her eyes along with a menacing click to her heels. Heels that stop directly in front of Jihyo.

_Wow, she was tall._

“Hi!” For how intimidated Jihyo just felt literally a moment ago, she was completely taken aback with the gentle smile of the pink-haired demigod right in front of her. “Sorry if I am mistaken, but I could just feel an aura around you. Are you perhaps a demigod too?”

It takes Jihyo exactly two heartbeats to snap her back to reality. _Fuck, she was beautiful._ “Ah, yes,” She clears her throat because it’s feeling rough down there. “I’m Jihyo, daughter of Athena. You must be, uhm,” Thank god she was the daughter of intelligence, because along with that wit came a sharp memory. “Sana, right? Daughter of Ares.”

Sana’s face immediately lights up when one, she does not only confirm that the pretty girl right in front of her was a demigod too, but also because the small but pretty girl actually knew her name. “Yes, that’s me! I’m Sana! Nice to meet you. And you are?”

“Jihyo.” The daughter of Athena immediately supplies. “Yeah, it’s, uhm, nice to meet you too, Sana.”

It wasn’t that Jihyo was trying to be hostile. She didn’t just exactly plan for this to happen. This being the daughter of Ares smiling so beautifully at her, that Jihyo had to remind herself that Sana was not the reason why a thousand ships were launched during the battle of Troy. 

_Not that her beauty couldn’t. Jihyo herself would go to a ten year war for Sana’s eyes alone._

Holy shit, where are these thoughts coming from?

The happy smile on Sana’s face doesn’t fade, especially when she sees Jihyo wearing a similar ID card to her that shows that they are indeed in the same field of study. “So I’m assuming you’re a Psych major too?”

Jihyo gives her exactly one imperceptible nod and half a smile. “Ah yeah, so we’re in the same course.”

Sana squeals on her spot, her hair bouncing as she jumps lightly like a child in a candy store. To Jihyo’s surprise, Sana suddenly linked their arms together, as if they were long lost friends with tons of history. “Yay! I’m so happy, I don’t really know anyone, so I’m hoping you could show me around here. Oh and maybe introduce me to the other demigods too!”

Not that Jihyo had much of a choice, she was literally enclosed in Sana’s grasp as of the moment. “Oh-kay?”

Sana then went to babble about her old university and began to ask Jihyo about this new one too. Apparently, Sana transferred because she changed majors. Her mother suggested that she transferred to this school, since this university was very well known for its excellent program in Psychology. So even though Sana was indeed a year older than her, she was basically just on the same level as Jihyo.

Meaning, they both had a few classes together. Just like their first one this very Monday morning. 

Questions were thrown to Jihyo a mile per minute. If Sana noticed how Jihyo only gave her one word or one sentence answers, she was kind enough not to point it out. Again, Jihyo wasn’t being hostile, it’s just that, she’s feeling a little out of the loop.

Sana’s aura made no mistake that her blood ran elements of bloodshed. She was fierce and a little perilous. Although, she was indeed a walking contradiction with the dangerous vibe rolling off from her, against the gentle smile that never escaped her pretty lips.

So even if Jihyo already had her regular seatmates with her, she found herself unable to get rid of the beautiful demigod that latched by her side. Not that anyone would ever dare dim the sparkle in Sana’s gorgeous eyes.

She merely sends Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung an apologetic shrug, while the two girls simply mouthed at her to tell them about the new girl later on.

Class was definitely also more interesting with Sana by her side. Just like the good ‘ol myth with their opposing parents, both her and Sana had differing opinions, and Sana made sure to tell Jihyo all about it like a steady commentary. Whenever the professor would ask a rhetoric question, Sana would whisper her answer so that only Jihyo could hear, and Jihyo would realize that Sana went the absolute opposite way of Jihyo’s own thinking.

“I’m just saying,” Sana whispered from her right when the professor asked about the difference between the concepts of negative motivation and punishment. “I think if society functioned more on punishment instead of negative motivation, our community would very much be more peaceful.”

_Goodness, she was truly a daughter of Ares._

“We can’t just do that, Sana,” Jihyo counters, like the true daughter of the goddess of wisdom. She didn’t even notice that she had long seized with giving the new demigod one-word answers, as Sana has indeed managed to captivate her in conversation. “Negative motivation is something that should be ingrained since childhood in order to form a good moral person. But if it’s not taught to you as a child, then it’s not completely your fault. Immediately being punished for the failures of your parents or guardians is something very unjust.”

“Failures of your parents,” Sana snorts with obvious disdain in her face. “Look at our parents, Jihyo. They’ve failed us in more ways than one, but we don’t exactly hold them accountable for the mistakes we make ourselves.”

Jihyo did not have an answer for that.

It is also very common knowledge that while demigods held their parent’s blood with pride, they very much hated their godly moms and dads. It’s just that, they only came down here to bask in the momentary joy of having a human lover. Only to leave their human parents behind with a child that carried the burden of expectations way before they even left the womb. And it’s not fun. While society treated them as normally as possible, everyone knows that demigods are _not_ normal. And everyone inherently expected them to act in accordance with their lineage too.

_Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad. Thanks for making our lives a little more harder._

Jihyo finds herself at a loss. Her earlier rigidity slowly burns away with every thought Sana invokes from her. It should annoy her, how Sana easily counters every single one of her words. But the healthy discussion they have going on has never made Jihyo feel more interested than ever in this goddamn subject. 

So Sana was not just beautiful, and kind, and gentle. She was also very smart too. _Yay me!_

Before she knew it, class had ended. Jihyo had two more for the day, but Sana only had one left, and they weren’t in the same class for the next one. With a promise to see each other again in their next class, the two demigods part, and Jihyo releases a deep breath once Sana _finally_ walks away from her.

This was bad, this was _so_ bad.

It’s only ten in a Monday morning, and Jihyo already experienced a whiplash enough to last her for a whole entire week. Sana was a goddamn enigma. When Jihyo was told that she would be meeting a descendant of the god of war, she expected someone dangerous, someone a little naughty and a little bit mean. But what she got was the complete opposite.

Sana was all smiles and gentleness. Yes her aura was fierce, but it felt more like a protective shield instead of a sharp sword ready to attack. This was genuinely throwing Jihyo off. She felt like a measly soldier going to battle with neither a proper armor nor an excellent strategy to ensure victory.

It was only the first day she met Sana, and Jihyo thinks she’s already fighting a losing battle against the daughter of the god of war.

  
  
  


In a turn of events, the next time they meet, Sana brought her a little gift.

“What’s this?” Jihyo questioned as Sana slid a small box to her direction.

The corner of Sana’s lips tilted upward. “I got you something, Jihyo. For being such a good friend to me the first time we met.”

Jihyo’s eyebrows furrowed as she lightly shook the sealed box, trying to see what Sana got her. They were currently a little early for their class and were just waiting for their professor to arrive, when Sana showed her her little surprise.

Upon closer inspection, Jihyo heard a chain like echo from inside the box. She opened it and was thoroughly surprise when she saw that—

“It’s jigglypuff!”

Sitting snugly inside the small box was a keychain with a fluffy jigglypuff hanging from it. It may seem mundane, but she only met Sana three days ago, and knowing that the girl immediately picked up on her silent obsession with the figure had Jihyo looking like an extremely excited child.

“What the—” Even if she was initially wary of the gift and Sana in entirety, the smile on Jihyo’s face looked absolutely precious. “How did you know?”

Sana giggled, pleased at the reaction she got, before pointing to the pin that was attached to Jihyo’s ID lace. _Of course how could she forget?_ “I saw that you like it. It’s even your lock screen,” Sana’s eyes widen for a moment. “Not that I was actively looking, I just caught sight of it and then I saw this at the mall yesterday and I thought of you and—”

Sana was cut off from rambling when Jihyo suddenly engulfed her into a tight hug. This was unexpected, but was absolutely not unwelcome for Sana.

“Oh my god, Sana, thank you!” Jihyo laughed like a child in a candy store. It made her morning. Again it may be something small, but the thought that Sana remembered her and her likes touched her heart to a great extent. “I didn’t get you anything, though, but this is so sweet of you.”

There was such a happy smile playing on Sana’s lips as she made no effort to detach herself from the hug. More so, she even wrapped her own arms around the daughter of Athena, feeling her aura fill with utter joy. “You don’t have to give me anything, Jihyo. Like I said, I just wanted to thank you for being so welcoming.”

Realizing that their hug must have lasted longer than usual, Jihyo slowly detached herself with a shy smile and a blush on her cheeks. _Damn she missed Sana’s warmth already._ “Thank you, Sana, I genuinely am touched.”

The smile they both share signified so much. Of a friendship that ought to grow, of a bond that was yet to strengthen, and maybe, _of a love that ought to bloom._

“No problem, Jihyo,” Sana spoke with all the honesty her endearing eyes could hold, missing the sharp intake of breath from Jihyo, because of the way her eyes shined alone. “I’m just glad to have you.”

 _Oh you’ll have me, Sana._ Jihyo didn’t get to answer, since their professor came walking in right at that very moment. _You’ll always have me as your friend._

And with the way Sana’s own eyes looked at her, she thinks that, maybe, she’ll always have Sana too.

_Someday, maybe you can even have me as something more._

  
  
  


Twice a week, Sana pulls Jihyo to go with her to a café for a supposed _study date._

“Come on,” Sana jutted her bottom lip with the cutest puppy dog face Jihyo had ever seen on her, or in anyone in general. _Which was a feat since she was friends with Nayeon and Dahyun._ “I don’t know much about Psychology, unlike you who already completed a year in the program. You’ve got to help me.”

And when Sana crouched down to meet her eye with a pout as adorable as _that_ , how can Jihyo even imagine saying no?

“Fine.” Jihyo grumbled, making a mental note to reschedule her movie date with herself and her netflix subscription on another day. Not when she had a study _date_ with Sana every Tuesdays and Thursdays from now on. “But you’re buying the coffee, Sana.”

An equally adorable giggle escapes Sana’s lips, her eyes glowing with pure joy as she pulls on Jihyo’s wrist to that café she’s been eyeing. “Don’t worry, Jihyo, I’ll give you anything, and everything you want.”

If during every single one of their _study dates,_ they only spent the first hour actually studying, and the next two simply chatting, and talking, and getting to know more of each other, then it was only a secret between them, and perhaps the scrutinizing eyes of their parents from all the way from Olympus.

And _absolutely_ no one else’s.

  
  
  


Things began to shift almost two months later.

It was perhaps a little abrupt. Jihyo suddenly just had this big epiphany in the midst of their sleepover, with their little demigod group of friends.

Once a month, the four — now five — girls gathered in one of their homes. It was their little tradition since they all became friends. For one night, they get to be normal girls without any pressure from their impending school work or from the responsibilities and expectations of being a daughter of a god or goddess.

They were in Dahyun’s house right now. A simple home where her father was currently away, leaving the five girls to be responsible by themselves.

They just finished watching a movie, managed to paint their nails, play some card games, pig out on boxes of pizza and bottles of Soju, dancing and singing around with no one to judge them, and now Nayeon and Dahyun were knocked out. The two of them were _suspiciously_ cuddling on the bed, fast asleep and exhausted. Tzuyu began yawning too, pulling the futon Dahyun had prepared for her beforehand.

“I’m out!” Tzuyu said as she couldn’t even keep her eyes open anymore. She went to the bathroom first, probably to complete her skincare routine which is always a must, no matter how drunk or tired she was. “Good night, Jihyo, night, Sana!”

The two girls merely giggled even though nothing was funny. They weren’t exactly wasted, but definitely a little tipsy. “Night, Tzuyu.”

With one last nod, only Sana and Jihyo were left in the living room. The daughter of Athena turns to her friend with a funny smile on her face. “So,” She nudges Sana with her shoulder. “How was your first sleepover?”

The four other demigods had a sleepover just about two weeks after Sana came into their uni. Although they didn’t see any issue with her, the four girls decided that it was best to give themselves some time to know more about Sana, before they invited the girl into their monthly get together. So this was, in fact, Sana’s first night with them after nearly two months of studying in their college.

Sana giggles unabashed, probably an after effect of the alcohol. “It’s so fun! In my old university, it was only Taehyung who was also a demigod, and the only reason he slept in my house was because he was making out with my human brother, Seokjin. So this was so cool.”

A loud laugh escapes Jihyo’s lips. “Well then I’m glad you’re here with us. I’m happy you’re happy, Sana.”

All of a sudden Sana lays her head on Jihyo’s shoulder, oblivious to how the other girl _literally_ froze. “Yeah, I’m happy when you’re happy too, Jihyo.”

A skipped beat, and another. Until Jihyo’s heart was beating frantically inside her chest.

“Oh,” Yet she makes no effort to detach Sana from her shoulder. “I-I’m glad.”

“Mhm,” Sana hums as she encloses Jihyo’s wrist and pulls her up. They make their way to the couch that turns into a makeshift bed. In their old sleepovers, it would have been Jihyo’s bed alone. But since Sana was now _here,_ Jihyo was no longer alone. “Wanna sleep with you now, Jihyo.”

She wordlessly gets pulled unto the couch, falling on top of the daughter of Ares. Despite the alcohol running in her system, Jihyo is hyper aware of what’s happening, of their position, and of how close she is to Sana’s face, and her pretty, and pouty red lips.

Even more of a surprise, Sana unexpectedly wraps her arms around Jihyo, who was still frozen on top of her. She looks up at the daughter of Athena, and thinks that even if she has never seen Jihyo’s mother or any of the other goddesses in real life, they would probably be incomparable to Jihyo’s doe eyes _alone_.

“Say Jihyo,” Sana whispers, yet Jihyo hears it perfectly. Her lips only a few centimeters above hers, after all. “Are you happy that I’m here too?”

On the surface, Jihyo thinks she’s only pertaining to the sleepover. But she isn’t the daughter of the goddess of intelligence for nothing. She hears the underlying tone in Sana’s voice, _are you happy you met me?_

The answer comes to her even before she fully comprehended it. “Yes.”

The smile Sana rewards her makes Jihyo feel as if she was the luckiest girl on earth. “Good.” Then as if there was more space left, Sana tightens her arms Jihyo’s neck as she pulls her head up even more, their noses bumping with each other gently. “Because I’m so happy to have you too, Jihyo.”

Zeus’ thunderbolt has got nothing on the sparks Jihyo is currently feeling under her skin, especially in where she could actually feel Sana touching her.

“Now let’s sleep.” Finally, Sana gently pushes Jihyo to her side without letting her go. She clings to the smaller girl with her arms wrapped around her tummy, and her own legs slotted in between Jihyo’s thighs. “Good night, Jihyo.”

She doesn’t even remember mumbling her own pleasantries, not when her heart was beating this fast. The next thing she knows is that Sana is fast asleep by her side, her nose _barely_ buried into the crook of her neck. Her soft snores resounding in the air, grounding her to this reality. Jihyo could almost cry.

Still lying as stiff as a board, Jihyo doesn’t know how Sana could feel comfortable cuddling someone as rigid as her. She can’t help but think, _what the hell is Sana doing to me?_ Jihyo is no stranger to feelings, hell, she’s fallen in love twice in her life. But Sana, Sana’s different. Jihyo had never been this addicted to someone’s aura, to someone’s presence, or to someone in entirety.

She can’t help but doubt herself, _I don’t think I’m strong enough for whatever I’m feeling._

Jihyo keeps her gaze on Sana’s sleeping face that lies just on top of her shoulder. This is crazy, how can she just look _this_ beautiful without even trying? How can Sana expect her not to slowly fall in love with her, when she is as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside?

This is bad, this is _too much_.

Every godly parent had a flaw, even if they were deities themselves. And when you’re a demigod, this _flaw_ inherently gets passed unto you without you even knowing or understanding it.

The brood of Athena were kind, smart, and strategic. But its flaw was a little terrifying — Athena and her children were mostly known for always letting logic run first, before anything else.

On the surface, it doesn’t sound like a flaw. The brain is placed on top of your body for a reason. But sometimes, the children of Athena forget that sometimes, it’s okay for their minds to take a step back.

That sometimes, it’s okay for their hearts to take the lead.

Sana sleeps peacefully beside her, but Jihyo is awake almost the entire night, with tons and tons of questions and doubts running through her head a mile a minute. If she was the daughter of Aphrodite, like Tzuyu, she would probably have more clarity — seeing as being a daughter of the goddess of love would probably bestow you the skills of knowing when to lead with your heart.

But she isn’t, Jihyo is the daughter of Athena — she _always_ lets her mind take the wheel.

And maybe that’s why the very next morning, way before all four demigods opened their eyes, Jihyo was nowhere to be found. Sana awakes, expecting to feel a warmth beside her, but she wakes up all alone, albeit a little sad despite their fun night.

Because the girl she held all night was gone into thin air, without so much as a proper goodbye.

No wonder Sana’s arms felt _so_ cold.

  
  
  


The way Nayeon crosses her arms in front of her has one of Jihyo’s eyebrows raising in question.

Nayeon wasn’t even trying to conceal how she was blatantly judging her friend. With the way her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips pressed into a thin line, Nayeon was surely assessing the situation with one culprit in mind.

“Tell me honestly, Jihyo,” Nayeon smacks her lips. “Did you have a run in with Sana?”

 _Ah yes._ Of course, a daughter of Apollo would be bold and direct. Her father was, after all, the literal sun god.

“No.” Jihyo stirred her cup of coffee mindlessly in front of her. She was once again sitting in the middle of a café, thankfully, this time, without any paperwork. She was simply here because Nayeon _literally_ dragged her to come and talk. “She’s fine, and we’re cool.”

“Cool.” Nayeon echoes as she places her crossed arms above the table in front of them. Jihyo is currently sitting across from her and is unable to avoid the judgmental gaze Nayeon directs at her. “If you two are cool, then why the hell are you avoiding her all of a sudden?”

Jihyo freezes on her seat.

It’s been nearly three months since the daughter of Ares came into their lives, and about three weeks since the sleepover. True to her blood, Sana came in like a whirlwind, stirring up their world in her ridiculously gorgeous bubblegum pink hair. Well, Jihyo’s world at least.

And to be honest, they were going great.

Sana still tries to sit beside her, but recently, Jihyo made the extra effort to sandwich herself in between Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung, so that the other demigod would have no choice to choose another seat. Well at least, she made her own human friend, Jihyo thinks her name was Momo.

But the lingering glances never left, not even when Sana showed up to sign up for Jihyo’s own club — the debate club. Now she does not only see Sana four times a week during their matching classes and study dates, but once more during debate club, where it seems like Sana was making it her life mission to contradict every single one of Jihyo’s points.

Again, it should annoy her. But Jihyo has never had _this_ much fun in their good ‘ol club. Sana was smart and witty, and she constantly proves that everytime she rebuts Jihyo in their so-called healthy discussion. She was not only equipped with a quick thinking mind, but with the humor and proper strategy too, that gave Jihyo, the literal daughter of the goddess of wisdom, a run for her own money.

Okay, so Sana was challenging her, stirring up her world, and flustering her in every single one of their encounters. _Great_.

So what does smart, witty, and brainy Jihyo do ever since that night she realized that she was in trouble? Well, she may be smart, but she could also be a little stupid when she’s faced with the prettiest eyes in the world.

Since then, Jihyo has made an effort to keep her distance from Sana.

Now, every time Jihyo would see Sana, she would literally run the other way. Sana would wait in front of their building, until Tzuyu caught up with her. Tzuyu’s classes were in the building beside them, so it didn’t surprise Jihyo that her and Tzuyu began to get closer, now that she was out of the picture. It’s not a big deal. Since Tzuyu was Taehyung’s sister, and Taehyung was the boyfriend of Sana’s human brother, Seokjin, that just technically made them, what, sisters-in-law or something? Automatic best friends? Sisters for life? Not that it was an issue. Jihyo absolutely did not feel any type of ache in her heart every morning she saw Sana and Tzuyu bonding over a cup of coffee, right in front of their building, when it was Jihyo whom Sana was coursemates with. Not when it was _her_ pushing Sana away.

“I’m not avoiding her.” Jihyo stands her ground. “I’ve just been busy, that’s all.”

The snort Nayeon rewards her tells Jihyo that the senior absolutely did not believe an inch of her bullshit. “Yeah right, as if the poor girl didn’t come running to me the other day, asking if she recently did anything to upset you.”

Once again, Jihyo freezes on her seat.

For what it’s worth, Jihyo absolutely hates it when she begins to hurt another person’s feelings. She knew how it felt to be isolated, to feel as if the whole world was against you. Now, she felt disgusted with herself for making another person — or demigod, for this matter — feel this way.

“I,” Jihyo visibly deflates. “I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“Ah-ha!” Nayeon points a finger at her, looking as if she’s finally caught the big fish in the sea. “So _you_ are avoiding her!” She then sips her own hot chocolate with a gloating smirk as Jihyo shrinks on her seat even more. “Not tell me the truth. Did something happen during the sleepover or something?”

The daughter of Athena levels her friend with a scowl, despite the guilt running through her body. “No, it’s just,” Well, something did happen. But that was more on Jihyo than it was on Sana. “I didn’t mean to, okay? I’m cool with her, I just, I don’t know—”

“You can tell me,” Nayeon looks truthful, and even if Jihyo knows that Nayeon has one of the biggest mouths in their school, she could trust the daughter of Apollo with her deepest and darkest secrets. “Do you hate her or something now?”

The answer was _no._ In every single angle Jihyo has looked at it, the answer will always be a big fat NO. She did not hate the daughter of Ares, as a matter of a fact—

“No.” Jihyo says firmly, leaving no room for discussion. It was the truth. “I don’t hate Sana.”

“Well then, if you didn’t suddenly begin hating on her,” Nayeon’s brows started furrowing. She stared at the daughter of Athena with a scrutinizing gaze, like a seer trying to see something unseen. One moment, she was seriously silent, and just like that, the next minute, Nayeon gasped loudly, as if she _finally_ completed the complex puzzle right in front of her. “Oh my god!”

Nayeon immediately scrambled to grab her phone in a hurried motion, and Jihyo had half the mind to stop her friend from sharing gossip to others, way before they even discussed the matter at hand.

“Put that down!” Jihyo wrestled for Nayeon’s phone, before she managed to open any group chat and sent a flurry of ‘OMG’s. “I’m serious, Nayeon, stop this!”

“Oh my god!!” Nayeon fought for her phone too, squealing like a child in a high pitched voice that caused not just Jihyo, but also a few people around them to flinch. Jihyo merely bowed her head in silent apology to them. _Sorry my friend is fucking detrimental._ “I’ve got to tell Dahyun and Tzuyu about this!”

When Jihyo finally managed to secure Nayeon’s phone away from her, the daughter of Athena huffed in annoyance. Her hair was a mess and she was blushing madly, all because the daughter of the god of oracles managed to see what she was so deeply hiding.

“You’re not telling them anything!” The scowl Jihyo sent her had the daughter of Apollo pouting. “Because there’s nothing to tell them.”

All of a sudden, the pout on Nayeon’s face vanished, replaced with the infamous bravado the children of the sun god were very much known for. “Are you kidding me? This is news, Jihyo!” She then began laughing, maybe because of her friend’s demise, or the blush on Jihyo’s cheeks. Or perhaps a little bit of both. “You don’t hate Sana, you actually like her!”

“Shh!” Jihyo shushed her friend since Nayeon’s mouth was acting like a goddamn megaphone. “Shut up, Nayeon! Everyone’s gonna hear you.”

“Boo-fucking-hoo, Jihyo!” The daughter of Apollo even had the audacity to poke her tongue out at her friend. “Since when did this start? I knew you were always too kind to hate on some poor innocent soul.”

The younger of the two shrunk on her seat. It wasn’t her fault, okay? When people mentioned a child of the god of war, she expected trouble, violence, with a hint of aggressiveness. She wasn’t exactly expecting someone who smiled at her like she was the most precious person in the world. She wasn’t expecting someone who had eyes that mirrored rainbows and sunny skies, instead of the bloodshed and violence their father’s house stood for. She wasn’t expecting someone who would challenge her, battle her ideas without disrespecting her. Someone who could discourse with her, without overstepping her, and more so, also enabling her to look at things in a much more different perspective. A perspective that opposed the way of thinking of the house of Athena.

Jihyo wasn’t exactly expecting the daughter of Ares to be as kind, intelligent, and beautiful as Sana. But here they were.

“I,I—” Jihyo attempted to defend herself, but one look at Nayeon, showed that the daughter of Apollo would not hesitate to strangle her, if she dared to lie to her. “She just, I don’t know, wasn’t what I expected as the daughter of Ares. And the next thing I know, she got me anchored to her, and I guess, the first thing I did was to avoid her when I realized it, you know.” She sighed out with a wild blush still occupying her fluffy cheeks. “Feelings suck. And Sana just made me feel so many things that I didn’t know what to do.”

“Oh my god!” Nayeon was honestly torn between laughing at Jihyo, or cooing at the adorable pout on her friend’s face. “Wait ‘til I tell Dahyun and Tzuyu about this! They’re gonna—”

“Please, don’t!” Jihyo honestly looked panicked at the thought of their other friends finding out. “Let me, at least, figure out what I’m gonna do. I’m not ready for anyone else to find out yet.”

A look of understanding crossed Nayeon’s face, all teasing looks vanishing into thin air. “Alright, Jihyo, I’m just kidding. Children of Apollo are good at keeping secrets. We’re related to oracles, remember? Keeping secrets is our forte.” 

“Thank you.” For all the teasing Nayeon did, Jihyo knew she could truly trust her friend. And just because she was genuinely curious, she manages to ask her a question too. “Is it true though? Did Sana, did she, uhm, really ask you why I’ve been so, uhm, distant to her?”

There was a teasing smirk on Nayeon’s face but she tried to control it, seeing the obvious distress on the face of the daughter of Athena. “Yes, she did Jihyo. She asked me if I thought you hated her or, maybe, she’d done you wrong or something. I was honestly surprised seeing as you looked at her as if she hung my dad’s stars herself.”

A screeching noise escaped the back of Jihyo’s throat in protest. “First of all, I don’t look at her that way, I am good at hiding my feelings, thank you very much.” A scoff escaped Nayeon’s lips along with a look in her eyes that said _sure, whatever you want to believe, dumbass._ “And second, now I’m feeling guilty. I didn’t mean to push her away.”

“The way I see it, you’re left with one choice.” Nayeon tells her truthfully like the good friend she was. “You have to talk to her.”

“Yeah, no, thank you.” Jihyo immediately answers. _Communication on her agenda? No way._

“I’m serious, Jihyo. She’s starting to feel genuinely upset.” Nayeon fixes her with a look that makes her feel small under her scrutinizing gaze. “You could talk to her on our sleepover next week.”

All of sudden, Jihyo smiles sheepishly, and Nayeon doesn’t exactly like where this is going.

“About that,” Jihyo looks at every part of the café _except_ for the person right in front of her. “I can’t go next week.”

Looking like a disappointed mother hen, Nayeon glares at Jihyo. “Oh fuck no, Jihyo.”

“I’m sorry.” Still sticking to her agenda of avoiding the daughter Ares, Jihyo doesn’t think she’s physically capable of spending a night with Sana, cuddling in a fucking couch just by themselves. “I just can’t Nayeon, I’m not ready.”

Despite the unmistakable look of disappointment on Nayeon’s features, she keeps her mouth shut especially when she sees the turmoil blazing in Jihyo’s gigantic expressive eyes. “Fine.” She may not agree with it, but she will respect one of her best friends. “I just hope you know that I don’t like your idea.”

“Don’t worry,” To be honest, “I don’t like it too.” It’s just that she wasn’t ready to confront whatever she was feeling just yet. 

More so, she doesn’t think she was also ready for the inherent rejection that awaits her, the moment she voices out how she feels. “But I’m gonna deal with it _someday._ Just not today, or the next week, or probably anytime soon.”

Jihyo prays though, to her mother or her uncles, that when the day Sana finally does break her heart comes, she hopes she’ll get over it as quickly as she had fallen for the daughter of Ares.

  
  
  


The truth was, demigods barely had any powers.

All they had were blessings from their parents. A simple gift here and there, a naturally born trait that signified their lineage, and perhaps, an aura that had subconscious effects on people. Like how Tzuyu could make anyone and everyone admire her, _which unfortunately isn’t exactly working on the prima ballerina two buildings away._ Like how Dahyun made you feel safe and could calm you, how Nayeon could command your attention with just a hand on her waist as she walked past the middle of the crowd, or how Jihyo could lead a room solely with the way she stood.

And perhaps, just like how Sana could intimidate you with a flick of her bubblegum pink hair alone.

Right now, Jihyo was on her way home. Classes were over and it was nearing sundown. She was on her way out of the building, fresh out of her last class, when Dahyun suddenly appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

“Jihyo!” The younger girl yelled, snapping Jihyo out of her walking trance with a yelp. “I need your help.”

Clutching her bag tighter to her arms, an immediate sense of caution invades Jihyo’s senses. She immediately scans the crowd for a threat, seeing none. “What’s up, Dahyun? What happened?”

“Jihyo, please,” The daughter of Artemis had a worried look on her face. “Sana got hurt, I need your help.”

Despite being the only person in the whole school subtly avoiding the daughter of Ares for almost a month now, Jihyo immediately runs to where Dahyun was pulling her. All thoughts that ran in her head was that _Sana was hurt. Sana was in danger. I must protect Sana._

Dahyun encircles Jihyo’s wrist as they both run past a small crowd. Both girls were running, and Jihyo vaguely recognized the direction of their path towards the small university greenhouse where no one except the biology students, like Dahyun, were genuinely going to. _What on Olympus is Sana doing here?_

With the precision of Artemis’ bow and arrows, the daughter of the goddess of the hunt passes through the sea of people with ease, and hurriedly opens the door to the dimly lit greenhouse without even fumbling. Once she manages to drag Jihyo inside, she heaves a heavy breath and looks at her older friend with apologetic eyes. “Jihyo, I hope you’ll forgive me.”

Jihyo was barely even able to process the younger girl’s words, before Dahyun escaped the greenhouse as quickly as they came in. Baffled at the sudden turn of events, Jihyo had half the mind to run to the door, only to find out that Dahyun had _indeed_ locked her in. She begins banging on the door, in an effort for the younger demigod to let her out because _holy shit this place is scary._

But it seems like Dahyun has truly left her alone for whatever fucked up reason she had. In her desperation, she even asks help from her very own mother.

 _Mommy, help!_ Jihyo sends a silent prayer to Athena. _I sent you a mother’s day card with my report card that had straight A’s, please help me!_

But alas her efforts were futile.

“That’s not going to work, you know.”

But Dahyun’s weren’t.

“Holy shit!” Jihyo yelled in surprise as a sudden voice spoke up from behind her. With a little bit of shuffling, Jihyo barely managed to recognize the familiar silhouette of bubblegum pink hair, and of a slender yet tall woman whom no matter what she did, Jihyo cannot simply forget. “Sana?”

The way Sana crossed her arms with a frown on her lips had Jihyo freezing. “What? Can’t avoid me now, can you, daughter of Athena?”

The scene was almost funny. With the way Sana was taunting her, it reminded Jihyo of the speeches two opposing nations would utter, just before they entered the battlefield. But then again, Jihyo could literally feel the waves of intimidation rolling off from the other demigod. Jihyo had half the mind to shut up.

“I don’t understand,” She whispers instead. “Dahyun said you were hurt.”

“Oh,” Sana muttered, not looking surprised at all as she plays with the gigantic leaves of a plant near her. “Is that the alibi she went with?”

 _God fucking dammit, Dahyun._ So the younger girl was lying, but what for? “Why did she have to do that?”

“Well,” Sana stopped playing with the plant and walked directly in front of Jihyo who was pressed up against the greenhouse doors. In this way, the daughter of Athena had no ways of escaping. “I asked her to help me, since I needed to talk to you.”

A gulp resounds in the air. “You could’ve just, I don’t know, asked me?”

“Asked you?” All of a sudden, a look of anger crosses Sana’s face as she scowls at the smaller demigod. “How can I ask you when you don’t even want to be in the same space as me anymore?”

 _Oh._ Right, of course. Jihyo was being an immature child the past month. How can Sana even pick a conversation with her, if for the last few weeks, she wouldn’t even dare look at the other girl’s direction?

_I’m sorry, I’m a mess. I just can’t look at you without messing up._

“I—”

But Sana wasn’t done yet. “How can I ask you, when the only time you’d tolerate my presence is because we’re hanging out all together with the other demigods?” She exhales heavily, full of emotions. “When you’re avoiding my presence as if I started the goddamn bubonic plague!”

Jihyo flinches in her spot, even if Sana wasn’t even yelling at her. It’s simply the intensity and truthfulness of her words that had Jihyo cowering from where she stood.

“Tell me, Jihyo!” Sana steps closer to Jihyo’s space. “What have I done wrong? Why do you hate me all of a sudden? Am I annoying to you now?”

“No!” Jihyo vehemently denies, shaking her head. “No, Sana, I don’t hate you! You’re not annoying either.”

“Then why?” Sana asks exasperatedly. She’s spent countless hours wondering why the very first friend she made can’t suddenly stand her presence anymore. “Is it because I question everything you say, and contradict you all the time? Do you want me to shut up?”

Sana hoped not. She genuinely enjoyed her mini debates with her mini friend.

“No!” Jihyo didn’t want that either. Never will she ever ask someone to ever stop voicing out their reasoning just to please her. “It’s not that, I enjoy talking with you, Sana. Don’t ever think that way.”

“Then explain to me why!” There was barely any space left between the two girls, as Sana continuously cornered the girl. “We were going so well, and the next thing I knew, you couldn’t even stand breathing the same air as me. You even stopped meeting me for our study dates two weeks ago. What did I do wrong, Jihyo?”

Jihyo felt so fucking guilty. She feels her own eyes welling up with tears.

“You did nothing wrong, Sana,” Because that was the truth, this was all on _Jihyo._ “I just, I—”

“Tell me, Jihyo, please,” The taller demigod was caught in between a sob or yelling in anger. She was hurt, tired, and angry. The aggressive aura her father was known for, exuded all around her due to her burst of anger. “Was it during our first sleepover? Did I say something while I was drunk?”

Well she didn’t exactly say anything, and it was all Jihyo’s fault anyways.

“No, Sana, absolutely not.” She refused to put the blame on anyone else except herself. “I swear, Sana, this isn’t on you.”

Goodness, Jihyo could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. But she refused to cry, she didn’t deserve it after hurting the most precious girl in the world.

“Then be honest with me, Jihyo, because I’m tired.” In one blink of an eye, all anger faded from the eyes of the daughter of Ares. It was replaced with a deep melancholia that Jihyo felt was worse than the initial upset it held. “You’re hurting me, Jihyo, and I don’t want to lose you.”

It was in _that_ exact moment that Jihyo felt her resolve break.

She almost hated herself, for hurting her beloved angel that came into her life more than three months ago. The very girl that had her besotted with just one look. The very woman who had done nothing but be kind and sweet to her. The very demigod that proved to her that life doesn’t simply run in black and white, but a plethora of colors and shades that ran in between the spectrum of Iris’ rainbows.

She hated herself for hurting Sana, the only woman Jihyo has ever _loved_ this way.

“I’m s-sorry, Sana,” Jihyo finally feels the tears escape from her eyes, but she made no effort to wipe them away. “I d-did, that, b-because I, I,—”

“Because?” Sana pressed, a little desperate.

“Because,” Jihyo looked down, unable to look Sana in the eye as she spoke her next words. “Because I—”

Sana urged her silently with her beautiful eyes.

And before she knew it, Jihyo lost to the said eyes.

“Because I like you so much, Sana. It’s basically driving me insane.”

 _There it was_.

All her feelings out in the open, no more secrets to be concealed.

There was a moment of silence. Jihyo finds neither the strength nor the will to look up to Sana’s eyes and find the look of incredulity she expects to find. She’s ashamed. Sana had been nothing but a good friend to her, and here she was, taking more of what Sana intended to give her. She’s waiting for the kind speech of rejection that awaits her. Because she knew that even if Sana was about to let you down, Sana would still be kind and caring about it. Sana will never do anything to purposefully hurt another person.

The silence was indeed deafening, but the next words out of Sana’s mouth silenced more of Jihyo’s senses.

“I was waiting for you to say that.”

Wait, what? “Wait, what?”

She _finally_ looks up for the first time since she admitted her feelings, expecting Sana’s regretful eyes on her. Except, the moment she looks up, she sees an amused smirk painted on Sana’s lips as her eyes lit up with mirth. _Was she laughing at me?_

“Jihyo, Jihyo, Jihyo,” But despite the teasing smirk on her face, Jihyo could see the genuine joy radiating from her eyes. “Was that so hard to say now?”

 _Holy shit._ Was Sana actually—“Did you just, were you planning to, huh—”

Needless to say, Jihyo was at a loss for words.

Cupping the younger demigod’s face on her own palms, Sana smiles — not smirks — at her with a genuine look of happiness, along with hints of humor lining her eyes. 

“How does it feel, daughter of Athena,” Sana taunts with absolutely no bite. “When you, yourself, becomes a victim of trickery, that your mother is the master of?”

 _Oh my fucking Zeus._ Jihyo was definitely not a demigod at the moment. She was a robot, and she was currently malfunctioning with every second that passed by. She was at a loss. Jihyo was standing there, _literally_ just feeling Sana all around her. Sana’s hands on her cheeks, Sana’s aura blending with her own, and Sana lips only a few centimeters above her own.

“I don’t get it.” Jihyo mutters. Her logic wasn’t adding up, even though it was blatantly laid out in front of her. _Or maybe she just refused to believe it._

“Typical daughter of Athena,” Sana giggles with her eyes crinkling in joy. “Sometimes you have to use this,” With one hand, Sana places her palm over Jihyo’s heart that was beating at an alarming speed. It burned underneath her fingertips. “Before you use this,” And with her other hand, Sana uses her knuckles to knock lightly on Jihyo’s forehead.

Still at a loss, Jihyo stares at Sana with an ocean of emotions running through her big and beautiful eyes. Sana could see the millions of unanswered questions that she would happily answer. But Jihyo was still looking at her bafflingly, unsure of where to go.

Once again, the daughter of Ares takes the lead as the victor of the war.

“But that’s okay,” She smiles at Jihyo so gently, that it made her heart flutter a little dangerously. “Because when this fails,” Sana juts her chin to Jihyo’s forehead. “Then this may work instead.”

By _this,_ Sana meant their lips.

Because the next thing Jihyo knows, Sana has her lips pressed against her own in a kiss that is similar to the way she has fallen in love with the daughter of Ares — gently, but oh, so passionately.

This may have been what happened when Kronos had fallen under the hands of her granddads. Because Jihyo is sure that her world is about to collapse at this very moment. The kiss was gentle but meaningful, and Jihyo physically felt her knees shake every time Sana moved her lips against her own.

For once, Jihyo lets go of all the logic, and simply closes her eyes as she meets Sana’s lips in a searing miss.

They kiss for seconds, minutes, hours — Jihyo doesn’t exactly know. But what she knows is this, she could kiss Sana _forever._

When Sana pulls away from her, Jihyo finds herself chasing that sensation again. She needs more. There was no way in hell was she going to get kissed like that only once in her entire life. She’d chase Sana’s lips to the underworld if she had to.

“And just because I know you’re the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, and probably needs a little more evidence to prove a point,” Sana teasingly says without her lips straying far away from Jihyo’s own. Not that she had any plans to stop kissing Jihyo anytime soon. Dahyun said that the biology department wouldn’t need the greenhouse until tomorrow morning anyways. “This means that I like you too, Jihyo.”

If this was any other instance, Jihyo would begin questioning this like the true child of Athena she was. She’d ask why, how, what did Sana see in her, why did she do this, and hell, will she kiss her again? But Jihyo finds that with Sana, her mind becomes void of all the voices scrambling to get their answers.

With Sana, everything is peaceful and quiet.

_Serenity._

This time, it was Jihyo who kissed Sana first.

“I like you so much, Sana,” She whispers against Sana’s red and swollen lips. “I’m sorry it took you caging me in a greenhouse to confront whatI feel.”

An adorable giggle escapes Sana’s lips against her own will. Jihyo was just so cute. “What’s done is done. I’m choosing to look past that now, now that I have you.” But then she pauses, as a thought runs past her mind. “On second thought, maybe you do owe me a date, Jihyo.”

Jihyo laughs unabashedly — her heart, mind, body, and soul filling with glee. This was, without a doubt, the happiest day of her life. She hopes she gets more _happiest days_ with Sana. “Don’t worry, Sana, I’ll even take you to two more dates if it makes it quicker for you to forgive me.”

Realizing what Jihyo just did, Sana giggles. “Smooth, daughter of Athena.” Jihyo just marked them down for their second and third dates too. “I always knew you were smart.”

Jihyo pecks Sana’s lips once, twice, and three more times just because she _finally_ can. “And I always knew you were dangerous, daughter of Ares.” Well not really, unless the thing at stake was Jihyo’s feeble heart. “But that’s okay because I’ll gladly get into trouble with you, and for you.”

And with that, their lips met again, and again, and again.

Once upon a time, Jihyo wondered who would win in a battle between Ares, _god of war,_ and Athena, _goddess of warfare._ It was no secret how the two deities gave blessing upon those they favored — mostly from opposing forces. Sometimes Jihyo thought of who would win in a fight between them. Will Ares’ bloody and violent ways triumph? Or will Athena reign with her strategic attacks and intelligent tactics?

They may never know since a battle between the two gods may result in deep, deep trouble. But that’s okay, because Jihyo may have gotten a similar answer anyways.

For now their children had fought, which resulted in Jihyo’s surrender, and Sana’s triumph.

But that’s okay, because Jihyo will not only fight any battle and win wars for the woman kissing her right now. She would also gladly lose fights if it meant that she would be here, pressed up against a greenhouse door, with Sana _literally_ all around her.

Sana had won, Jihyo had lost. But Sana won Jihyo’s heart, and that is something Jihyo cannot find regretting at all. 

By losing to Sana, Jihyo essentially won too.

Jihyo was _indeed_ smart like that.

Because if it resulted with them being in this very scenario over and over again, then Jihyo would gladly lose her heart to Sana a million times more.

For then again, all is fair in love and war.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono), please don’t be shy. Please feel free to also feed me, my ko-fi is linked on my twitter account, I would be more than grateful to you, angel. Lastly, here’s everything you need to know about my [commissions](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono/status/1311486022291611648?s=20). Please check it out, I write a lot and I have a lot of fun doing so, maybe I could write a prompt for you. Thank you love, mwah!


End file.
